Un jour, en 1191…
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: 1191, un assassin est grièvement blessé au bras suite à une mission presque ratée. Alors que la douleur et la fièvre s’emparent de lui, il se souvient par flashs de ce jour, ce jour ou il a perdu deux choses qui lui étaient importantes... A cause de lui.


**Titre** : Un jour, en 1191…  
**Fandom** : Assassin's Creed  
**Genre** : One-shot, POV, et surement d'autres trucs  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à ces génies de chez Ubisoft que je remercie pour avoir créé un jeu pareil!

**Résumé **: 1191, un assassin est grièvement blessé au bras suite à une mission presque ratée. Alors que la douleur et la fièvre s'emparent de son corps et de son esprit, il se souvient par flashs de ce jour, ce jour ou il a perdu deux choses qui lui étaient importantes… Ce jour où il les a perdues par la faute de son « frère ».

**Notes** : Woohoo, première fic sur AC !

C'est un défi basé sur l'Emotion qui se passe sur un forum que mon amie auteur de fics GossipCoco et moi-même tenons qui m'a donné envie de développer ce moment, au tout début du jeu… Tout ce que j'espère c'est que j'ai bien respecté le caractère initial des personnages (même si Kadar, c'est pas celui qu'on connait le mieux ! XD)

J'ai inventé quelques trucs sur leurs parents, n'ayant rien trouvé d'officiel… A présent, je vous fiche là paix et vous laisse lire tranquillou ! XD

* * *

1191, temps des croisades.

Le sang bat dans mes tempes, ma vision est trouble… Est-ce à cause de la douleur ?

Tout avait bien pourtant bien commencé et pourtant, il n'a suffi que de quelques instants pour que je _les_ perde…

Autour de moi, j'entends des cris. Je sens qu'on m'a soulevé, que l'on me transporte. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, j'ai du m'évanouir… Si seulement… Si seulement tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

_Mon nom est Malik al-Sayf et comme mon père l'a été avant moi, je suis un assassin._

_Très jeune, j'ai assisté au décès de ma mère. Mon père étant souvent absent, j'ai du prendre soin de mon petit frère, Kadar de deux ans mon cadet. Nous avons grandi en Syrie, dans le village de Masyaf, placé sous la protection des assassins. Très vite, j'ai été entrainé aux techniques d'assassinat. Telle était ma destinée et celle de mon frère, même si celui-ci semblait préférer la sieste aux cours d'équitations…_

On m'a allongé dans une pièce blanche. Je peux à peine distinguer des hommes se pencher vers moi tant ma vision est trouble. Mon bras me fait souffrir. Je ne peux pas réprimer un hurlement lorsque je sens que l'on retire l'épais morceau d'épée qui s'était logé dans mon avant-bras.

_Très vite, je me suis lié d'amitié avec un jeune garçon de mon âge. Altaïr Ibn-la'Ahad, « fils de personne » enfant abandonné par ses parents et élevé par nos frères, les assassins de Masyaf. Il s'est avéré être très doué et si je l'admirais, au plus profond de moi-même je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux du jeune prodige, ce "frère" qui était tout comme moi un novice, apprenti assassin. Tous deux, nous avons appris à tuer mais aussi à lire, écrire et surtout, a apprendre et respecter le crédo des assassins… Ce crédo qu'il a pourtant si bien bafoué._

_« Jamais l'épée ne doit verser le sang d'un innocent. L'assassin doit ne faire qu'un avec la foule. Les actes ne doivent jamais compromettre la fraternité… »_

_Ces mots étaient ce qui me guidaient, mais très vite ils furent remplacés dans l'esprit d'Altaïr par une citation de notre maitre, Al Mualim : « Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. » Alors qu'il grandissait, il devenait plus impulsif, sur de lui… Et tout le monde l'admirait, surtout mon jeune frère Kadar._

Les voix se font plus nettes, les mots sont terrifiants. Je sens que l'on enserre mon bras gauche. Je sais ce que ça veut dire… Et j'ai peur.

_Le temps passa. Mon père mourut dignement au combat… Je sais que Kadar en fut beaucoup affecté mais il tenta de le dissimuler. Il était le plus sensible et pourtant, de nous trois, c'est lui qui fit le plus preuve de courage, ce jour là…_

_Nous avions été envoyés en mission par notre maitre Al Mualim, afin de dérober un trésor précieux aux templiers, ces monstres qui pillaient nos terres, tuaient les hommes et violaient les femmes. La guerre sainte n'était qu'un prétexte, leurs actes dépassaient toute notion religieuse…_

_Altaïr était devenu maitre assassin, le plus haut grade de notre hiérarchie. J'étais un assassin gradé mais qui ne méritait pas le titre de maitre. Quant à mon frère, il n'avait pas encore mérité de titre, il restait un simple novice, un apprenti suivant les assassins dans le but d'apprendre et d'aider si nécessaire. Trouvant la mission trop dangereuse, j'avais refusé qu'il vienne mais je m'étais fait réprimander par mon maitre. Devant le regard interrogateur de mon frère, je lui avais juste dit qu'il devrait être honoré de participer à cette mission. Kadar admirait Altaïr, bien que celui-ci bafoue le crédo par deux fois, malgré mes remarques et les conseils que je tentais d'énoncer. Mais Altaïr s'en moquait… C'est lorsqu'il bafoua notre crédo pour la troisième fois que tout bascula._

_Nous arrivâmes dans une salle de l'Ancien Temple de Salomon. Nous vîmes la relique que nous devions ramener à notre maitre pour la protéger des templiers. Mais ils étaient déjà présents. Malgré mes protestations, Altaïr voulut leur tenir tête… Et il s'avança vers les templiers. Je vis la lame d'Altaïr jaillir tout près de la tête de Robert de Sablé, chevalier à la tête des templiers. De sa poigne puissante, il arrêta le geste de l'assassin et après avoir échangé quelques mots, il le projeta hors de la pièce. Le mur s'écroula, empêchant toute retraite immédiate… Kadar et moi étions seuls face aux templiers. _

_Tout se passa avec une rapidité extrême. _

_Nous tirâmes nos épées en même temps et la lutte commença. Je réussis grâce à Dieu à m'emparer de la relique que les templiers convoitaient. En me retournant pour appeler mon frère à s'enfuir, je me figeai. Il m'adressait un sourire triste… Du sang maculait sa tunique déchirée et sa capuche de novice. Je pu lire sur ses lèvres : « fuis, grand frère », avant qu'il se retourne pour bloquer ses assaillants. Je vis une lame arriver sur la gauche. Pas le temps de riposter. Protégeant mon visage, l'épée m'entailla le haut du bras avant de glisser et de s'enfoncer profondément sous les plaques qui couvraient mon avant bras, lacérant ma tunique et entaillant profondément la chair de mon bras. D'où coup de pied, j'éloignai le templier qui m'attaqua alors que son épée était toujours coincée entre mon bras et les plaques d'armure. La lame se brisa net. Ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur qui déchirait mon bras gauche, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes quand un hurlement déchira mes tympans._

Les voix se font silencieuses. Je distingue une forme lever un objet au dessus de moi. Je ferme les yeux, laissant des larmes glisser le long de mes joues.

Je hurle, mon cri agonisant laisse échapper les sentiments que j'ai tenté de taire. Je hurle ma peine, ma douleur, ma rancœur et ma haine de l'avoir perdu… de les avoir perdus… A cause de lui.

_Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fraction de seconde, face contre sol, le sang jaillissant de sa gorge le maculant d'un rouge profond. Courant à perdre haleine, je pris le chemin de Masyaf. Je savais qu'ils me suivaient mais mes frères assassins pourraient les retenir… La rage me permettait de continuer, me guidant. C'est pourtant maitre de moi que je suis rentré dans notre village. J'ai ordonné que l'on renforce la sécurité, je savais qu'ils allaient arriver… Mais j'avais un atout, ce qu'ils voulaient. J'ai refusé que l'on me soigne, pas avant que je ne le voie… Que je ne les voie. Mon bras gauche pendait lamentablement le long de mon corps, je ne pouvais plus le bouger… Il n'était que douleur._

_J'entendis des voix. Al Mualim, Altaïr._

_« Je vous jure que je le trouverai. J'irai…_

_- Non ! Tu ne feras rien ! Tu en as fait assez, rugit la voix du vieil homme à la barbe grisonnante… Où sont Malik et Kadar ?_

_- Morts._

_- Non, m'exclamais-je, interrompant Altaïr et mon maitre, Al Mualim. Pas mort !_

_- Malik, dit mon maitre en m'apercevant, moi qui était recouvert de sang._

_- Je vis toujours, au moins !_

_- Et ton frère, interrogea l'homme, me fixant de son œil valide._

_- Il n'est plus… »_

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je serre les dents, m'empêchant de hurler malgré la douleur insoutenable. Des femmes arrivent. Elles me font respirer la fumée d'un mélange d'herbes pour calmer mon corps pris de convulsions. Peu à peu, je me calme, avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

_Je levai le regard, rencontrant celui d'Altaïr. La rage qui m'animait rendit ma voix rocailleuse._

_« …PAR TA FAUTE !_

_- Robert m'a jeté hors de la pièce, répliqua-t-il vivement. Je ne pouvais pas y revenir, je ne pouvais rien faire._

_- Parce que tu n'as pas écouté mes avertissements ! Tout ceci aurait pu être évité !! Et mon frère… Mon frère serait toujours en vie !! Ton arrogance nous a presque couté la victoire aujourd'hui !»_

_Devant le regard interrogateur du maitre, je montrai la relique dérobée aux templiers… au prix de la vie de mon frère. Un assassin nous interrompit, signalant la présence de Robert de Sablé devant la demeure de la Fraternité. Al Mualim et Altaïr s'en allèrent._

La fièvre s'est emparée de moi. Est-ce parce que j'ai perdu trop de sang ? Que j'ai été blessé plus grièvement que je ne le pensais ? Des frissons glacés parcourent mon corps pourtant brulant. Quelqu'un vient, change mes bandages, éponge mon front, essaye de me faire boire… Mais je suis si faible. Ma tête se tourne du côté gauche. J'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux et au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à le distinguer. Mon bras gauche n'est plus qu'un moignon, une protubérance… Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le sentir encore. Le sommeil s'empare à nouveau de moi.

_Quelques temps plus tard._

Un informateur s'en va, je finis de prendre en note ce qu'il est venu me rapporter. Jérusalem est une ville paisible aux yeux de ses habitants, mais à nos yeux, les assassins, ceux qui vivent dans son ombre, elle est si différente.

_La perte de mon bras gauche m'avait fait perdre mon titre d'assassin, mais il était hors de question qu'elle me fasse perdre la fraternité. Je ne vivais plus que pour elle, elle était tout ce qu'il me restait. Certes, je ne pouvais plus combattre comme avant mais le maniement de l'épée n'était pas mon seul atout. Al Mualim fit de moi un Dai, statut plus élevé que celui de Rafik dans notre confrérie. Je tenais le bureau des Assassins de Jérusalem, l'étape obligatoire de nos frères lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans une ville. Tout ce qui se disait et se savait passait par moi… Et grâce à cela, j'aidais mes frères dans leurs missions._

Une colombe pénétre dans la pièce, un billet attaché à sa patte. Je le détache, non sans difficulté. Avant la perte de mon bras gauche, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il est difficile de se servir d'une seule main. Je lis le billet et pousse un soupir.

_Les mois passant, la raison avait peu à peu retrouvé le dessus sur la haine primaire… Et le regret commençait lentement à prendre le dessus. Quel frère indigne avais-je été. Et à quel point mon petit frère avait-il fait preuve de courage. Je commençais à réaliser que si j'avais d'avantage eu confiance en moi, au lieu de chercher à égaler Altaïr, j'aurais peut être réussi à sauver mon frère. _

_En réalité, je savais que jamais je n'arriverais à égaler Altaïr, mais peu m'importait désormais. _

_Protéger ma terre natale au sein de mes frères. Pendant un instant je l'avais oublié mais tel était mon but._

Ma main glisse sous le bureau pour attraper un livre. Je l'ouvre et y dépose le parchemin. Je prends une autre feuille et y écrit quelques mots. Après m'avoir assuré de bien l'avoir attaché à la patte de la colombe, celle-ci s'envole vers Masyaf.

_Je reconnaissais ma culpabilité… Mais était-ce également le cas d'Altaïr ? Aurait-il appris à mesurer sa fougue et ses propos depuis son échec ? Respecterait-il le crédo désormais ? Rien n'en était moins sûr…Mais quelque part, je ne perdais pas espoir… J'attendrai qu'il comprenne par lui-même. Et ce jour là, il aura changé._

« Je t'attends, Altaïr… »


End file.
